A conventional touch-input device, such as a tablet device or a credit-card signature device, is equipped with a touchscreen display. The touchscreen display enables a user to write using a writing tool, such as a stylus, an electronic pen, or the user's finger. Typical touch-input devices, however, have a latency of approximately 100 ms. Latency is the delay between writing being received via the touchscreen display and the digital representation of the writing being rendered on the touchscreen display. For low-speed display devices, such as electrophoretics, this delay may be even longer. This latency makes it difficult to write on the touch-input device because the digital representation being rendered on the touchscreen display is not directly linked to the instantaneous position of the writing tool.